


Sparkling care 101

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: While Optimus is an excellent mentor and leader, he has alot to learn about raising sparklings...Ratchet has some experience through the medical field. He hopes Optimus follows his little booklet while he's running errands...Lesson one: bonding with sparkling through play...





	Sparkling care 101




End file.
